A Very Buttery Thanksgiving
by myeyesnow
Summary: Edward is ready to take Bella. But being perfect means being large! Can a little butter help the situation? HAPPY THANKSGIVING! A quick little buttery lemon for your delight! If I get enough reviews to continue, I'll add a Christmas chapter!


**Hi,**

**My name is Ellie and this is my first FANFIC. yAy! I **REALLY **want some feedback. So if you could take the time to leave me a comment it would mean sooooo much to me. **Disclaimer: I'm so not that creative so all credit to S.M. **!!!HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

**A Very Buttery Thanksgiving**

**Author's Note:**

This story is supposed to take place after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. Even though the month of November does not occur between these two stories it should because I always imagined a winter wedding for them even though Bella would grow a year older.

**Prologue:**

Edward just got back from a Thanksgiving huntingtrip. He brought home a turkey with no blood left in it for Bella to cook.

BPOV

"Mmmmmmm. I don't know why you are doing this. Sweetheart this turkey is only for you. " He murmured into my hair.

Just as he was about to nibble my ear I quickly cut him off.

"Edward, I want to be the perfect American Woman for you." He glared at me, as if I didn't know there was nothing normal about dating a vampire. "Well, at least your perfect woman, forever!"

"You already are, however, if I might add…."

"No, you may not!" He ignored that and continued arousing me until he met my other ear and jokingly said that compared to me you are just a girl not a woman. I couldn't deny him that since my teenage urges tended to upset him but I always had to win **_our_**fake arguments.

"Whatever you say…" I then tried to suggestively lean over so my blouse could show a lot more cleavage than even I wanted to show while placing the turkey in the oven. Of course, clumsy me quickly interrupted flirty me, and the humongous tray slipped out of my hands. I closed my eyes waiting for the clink. After the oven door closed I opened my eyes and found myself on top of the kitchen counter being pulled on top of Edward.

I grunted a thank you only to feel his tongue plunging into my mouth. I quickly pulled back afraid he was going to hurt me.

"Don't worry I'm in control." He then rolled his eyes up. I didn't get the small gesture at first but then I saw it. The small construction paper pilgrim hat on top of his head and then he reached across the counter and put the red construction paper Indian hat with one feather on my head.

"Someone looks wild." I managed to squeak out.

"Bella, I think I can handle it. I talked to Carlisle and I know just how badly you want me inside of you! I just hunted and I'm not thirsty at all. Just you and me, right now!"

I then grabbed onto his hair and kissed him so hard. He then pulled back. I looked up with my sexiest pout.

"I just have to warn you about something first…"

"What, is it the fact that you are the world's oldest virgin!" He had to try **_really_**hard to ignore that one.

"No…! All I am saying is that… look, when you become a vampire all the humans in the world are immediately attracted to you because things are well, enhanced. Which means things are enhanced _everywhere_." He then turned his beautiful golden eyes down. I followed with my own eyes but he then quickly pulled me closer cutting off my vision.

"Look, I'm very…. um… LARGE! I'm just so afraid that I'll hurt you. Cause more pain than even I could bare to see you in no matter how much you don't want me to stop." He could see my disappointment.

"No, I don't mean were not going to, all I am saying is that I don't want to see you bleed which is why I'm going to have a little help from some leftover…

... Butter." He murmured it so silently but he could see it turned me on even more.

Just as quickly as Butter **s_lippe_d** out of his mouth he grabbed a scoop of butter and began rubbing it in me, down there! He caught my nervous glance.

"If you don't want to do this now I'd understand but this is the only way I would ever allow this."

I tried to nod convincingly but he saw that I was just nervously shaking.

"Edward I ... don... car... I neeeed uuu now anddd foorevvver."

He then started working my g-spot.

"Edddwardddd ohh myy GOD!"

I tried to stiff a very girlish giggle as I moaned. He then moved his hands back, damn those magical piano-playing hands and rubbed some on my thighs. Just as I was about to be pinned to the marble counter…

"Stop!"

"I thought you wanted this?"

"Yes, but…" Now it was my turn I grabbed a scoop of butter and…

"Wait your going to give me a hand job!?!?" He sounded liked he always wanted this from me. Almost as if he wouldn't be tortured by me doing this. Catching my embarrassed expression, he guided my hands down.

"There, there my sweet Bella I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out by doing this. As I said before I am quite large."

I almost had an orgasm by touching his PERFECTION. It was huge, large, so cold, but most importantly **_mine and only mine_**. When we were done I realized that I was completely naked.

"What!" I tried to cover myself only to be plunged into. I yelped, he hurt so much. I felt the tears coming. He didn't seem to care about my quick pleads for him to stop as he picked up momentum.

"What don't… ugh … like WHAT YOU'VE always … ah wanted."

He kept plunging into me while quickly kissing my tears away. He supported himself on his hands while coming up and down.

"aHHH… EdwARD ssstto… EDWARD… cut.. ahh itt." And then I didn't want him to stop but he did.

"Bella, ........  I'm sorry."

He was still inside of me and then I pulled him deeper into me.

I was taken over by my orgasm, he quickly followed. Suddenly, I wanted so much more than this. Although I never did this before, I knew that an orgasm couldn't last this long. Then, I...

"Bella, Bella, my gorgeous Bella we should have never done this."

He quickly turned away and flipped me around. He had his back on the counter. I was locked in place, on his sculpted and very muscular chest, both of his arms across my breasts. He was breathing heavily even though he didn't have to. I thought I was dead.

"Whhhat? Edward? Did I just...?"

"Yes, Bella I thought you were dead, I should have stopped."

"Wait, I just passed out?"

He could see my teeth chattering so he carried me into the living room and started a fire.

"Shhhh. Shhhh Bella." He couldn't even look at my eyes.

"I know that I'm not very dominant, but I'm a helpless seventeen year old. What was I supposed to do when I have a fucking gorgeous older woman pulling on me?"

I looked up, I couldn't move my legs but the tears had stopped.

"I'm gorgeous"

He rolled his eyes. "Bella I'm blessed that you would ever consider talking to me. If you didn't exist no boy could ever be envious of me."

"They only envy you because you…"

"…have the hottest, sluttiest, sexiest woman alive tucked under your arm right now!"

"I, oww, sorry" I quickly winced in pain.

"No I'm sorry, I mean I came **HARD**, dammit. What I did is considered rape Bella. I mean I couldn't resist."

"Edward," I quickly interrupted his train of thought. "My legs are glued together." I then regretted that because I guess it was a good thing he couldn't enter me again. Well, at least for now.

"I guess I'll just have to fix that."

EPOV

I then picked her up bridal style. Hmm, why not one day she would be my beautiful _blushing _bride. I however just couldn't bring myself to look at the pain in her eyes. I should just have Charlie come over here and arrest me. If there was ever a time you could regret living in a big house it was now. Even though I was fast it still took me awhile to get to my bathroom. I turned the water on scalding hot for her shake and quickly went to work.

"Ow, ttto HOTTTT"

I thought she was talking about me like she usually did in her sleep and then I quickly realized she meant the water temperature. So I put her over my shoulder and propped her into the Jacuzzi.

"Bubbles!" she managed to murmur the only request of the night. With my very distinct animal senses I smelled something burning. The turkey!

"I'll just go get some towels." I said very suspiciously as I walked backwards, naked out of the bathroom. "Hit the black switch for the bubbles" I called out.

I could hear Alice in my head, _Edward why do I see the fire department coming to our house?_

After getting the turkey out of the oven I heard the backdoor open thinking it was Alice coming to investigate. Then

"Emmett get the HELL out of here!" It took everything in my power for me not to go back there and rip his head off. But of course whatever Emmett thought he ended up saying no matter how stupid or slightly funny in a childish way it was.

_That's right Rose. Stark naked, all buttered up. I wonder how hott Bella looks right now. "Explicit image of Bella in his head only to be slapped out of his mind by Rose."_

I saw that I growled at him. When I came back I saw Bella crying and instantly ran over to comfort her. She stopped once she saw me.

"Sorry, I heard yelling and I got worried."

She then climbed on top of me. I was trying to push her off because I couldn't handle much more of her. But then, the seventeen-year-old boy in me wanted to have her grind that sweet creamy white ass against Eddie Jr. But then she turned to look at the empty towel rack.

"Hey, where are the towels?"

"Oh, I guess I…"

"Don't you dare leave me again! Get back here so I can grind right into your watery lap."

"What?" She looked up confused. "Nothing." I was just thinking the same thing and god "I fucking love you. It's like we were meant for each other." She then held my hands in hers. After a few more grinds she turned to look at my eyes.

"Stop." I managed to whisper.

"Sorry, I just can't stay in control for much longer."

She then lingered at me for a while before kissing me. I spun her around so that she straddled my lap.

"Apparently I can control myself for a little longer."

She then continued pecking at me. Eventually she moved her kisses down past my jaw and then all around my neck only to come back up and look at my eyes.

"I'm fine really and..."

_"And apparently we fit perfectly_ together."

I didn't want to ignore that final remark because it was true. I waited over one hundred years for this moment and I didn't want it to end. Uh, I felt that unmistakable feeling in the back of my throat. Control, control, control!

"Yes, we do."

She saw my eyes getting black but I could handle this for just a little longer.

"Why did you get out?"

I realized that I jumped out of the jacuzzi so I just made up an excuse.

"So, I could be the perfect romantic for you."

She questioned my thinking so then I lit a few candles. She motioned for me to jump back in the jacuzzi with her.

She then gathered up some bubbles and gave me a white beard and a Santa hat. She could definitely see I enjoyed this because I saw my excited expression in her eyes.

"Next month is Christmas and since I already know what snow feels like…" She then winked and poked my cold chest. "… I need some warmth and since I've been a very bad girl this year I deserve to be punished. What do you think Eddie Jr.?" She then went underwater and put Large Little Eddie into her mouth.

"You will be the death of me my love."

When she came up for air I stopped her from going down a second time.

"I think Mr. Clause might just have to light a little someone on fire this Christmas."


End file.
